Social media is becoming more and more important for acquiring new customers (e.g., growing the number of fans and converting fans to customers) and keeping existing customers (e.g., via loyalty reward programs). Customers, including those on social media platforms, want to be served or engaged in a personalized way. Currently, engagements with prospects or customers over social media are very costly or impersonal.